


Late Night

by dyllpickless



Series: TUA Pride Month 2019 [12]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Detective Diego Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves Speaks Spanish, Domestic Bliss, Eudora Patch is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Protective Diego Hargreeves, diego is trans even if it isn't explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyllpickless/pseuds/dyllpickless
Summary: Day 21 of TUA Pride Month: Iced CoffeeDiego and Eudora stay after hours to work on a case.





	Late Night

“It’s getting late,” Diego muttered through the side of his mouth, looking up at her but not tilting his face away from the paper. “We should head out.”

“No,” Eudora said with a slight frown, not tearing her eyes away from the photos in front of her. Her fingers fiddled with the rabbit’s foot in her hand, her whole body tense in concentration. “No, we’ve almost got it.”

“‘Dora, it’s almost midnight. The case will still be here tomorrow.” He leaned back in his chair and stretched, his shirt riding up and showing off his torso. Looking around, he finally realized how dark that wing of the department really was.

He was going to comment on it, but Eudora shook her head and started faintly speaking again. “But the victim’s family will still be out there, waiting for an answer. We have to…” Like she lost her train of thought, or just forgot she was talking, Eudora trailed off and pulled one hand away from the rabbit’s foot to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“Oh.”

Diego couldn’t help but grin at her. He knew she had a big heart and was selfless and desperately reached for justice when any sane person would give up, but hearing her say that just solidified it. Here she was staying up as long as it took to make sure a murderer was locked up and a family’s collective mind was put at ease, not caring about the cost.

“This is why I love you, ‘Dora.”

“Hm?” Eudora didn’t look up from the file or even hint that she heard what Diego said, but he didn’t bother to repeat it.

“Nothing. Hey, if we’re going to stay up this late, I should probably go get us some coffee.”

Eudora just hummed again.

As much as Diego wanted to let her be, he didn’t want her to snap out of whatever hyper-focused haze she was in and panic when she saw Diego wasn’t there. “Mi alma, I need to know that you heard that.” He reached out and gently tapped on her shoulder.

“What?” Her tone was slightly distant but she looked up at him, so Diego considered it a win.

“I’m going to get us some coffee,” he repeated softly.

“Oh, okay. Stay safe.” She paused then pulled the car keys out of her bag and handed them over. “Here.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Thanks.”

  


Diego did his best to make as much noise as possible as he walked through the department, praying he wouldn’t startle Eudora when he entered the room. He made sure to shake her iced coffee a bit more than necessary as he walked in the room. When his wife came into view, a warm feeling spread from his chest to the tips of his fingers and toes. The sound of her soft, even breathing was all he could hear in the room.

“‘Dora,” he whispered, reaching out and gently shaking her sleeping form with his free hand. “Wake up, amor.”

She made a quiet, startled noise, and lifted her head, taking in a deep breath. “Wh…?” With a look around at her surroundings and the case file she was using as a pillow moments before, realization dawned on her face. “Shit, what time is it?” She asked, turning and blinking at him through the sleep in her eyes.

“It’s almost 12:30,” he said with a small smile. “I brought you coffee, but I think we should just go home.” He gently pulled her jacket off the back of her chair and draped it over his arm.

“Yeah, probably.” There was a hint of disappointment and sadness in her sigh. “Let me just clean up first.”

Eudora took a few moments to get her bearings before looking back down at the file, fully intending to close it and put it in her drawer. Instead, she froze. “Oh my god,” she whispered.

“What?”

“Get me a pen. I need a pen. Now!”

Diego sprang into action and grabbed a pen off his desk. He handed it to her, not even bothering to ask any questions. He’d been around her long enough to know that when she got like this, there was no reason to even try to talk to her. For a few moments, neither of them said a word. Diego was watching his wife frantically scribbling and drawing on a scrap piece of paper with a mixture of amusement and fascination in his eyes.

“I did it,” she whispered, leaning back and holding up the piece of paper.

Diego surged forward to look at what she wrote down. “What? Really?”

“Yes!” She slammed the paper down on the table and turned to him, pulling him into a deep kiss. “Thank you!”

“You were the one that solved it, love.”

Eudora just let out a happy sigh and kissed him again. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 Comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
>   * Mi alma = My soul
>   * Amor = Love
> 



End file.
